


Yehet!~ (Sebaekyeol One-Shots)

by SleepySebaekyeol (SleepyYoonchu)



Series: Shawty Im'a Party Til The Sun Down [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cringy Things, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Homophobic references, Language, M/M/M, More fluff than I should've put in, Multi, Not All Sexual, Other, Polyamory, Prompts?, SeYeol, Sebaek - Freeform, Sebaekyeol Drabble Dump, Showers, Size Kink, Smut, Some PWP, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome, songfics, theres not enough fics for this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyYoonchu/pseuds/SleepySebaekyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol/Sehun/Baekhyun Drabble Dump by yours truly ;)</p><p>I'm writing these by putting all my EXO songs on shuffle and then writing each Drabble after the title of the song and or the lyrics in it.</p><p>There's not enough fics for this Trio ship so here it is for the lonely people like me who ship it. </p><p>You're Welcome.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p><p>Chapter 5: Playboy :3</p><p>{There will be Smut in chapters: 3, 5, 9, 11, 13, 15, 24, & 29}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul-Mate AU. 
> 
> in where Baekhyun wakes up on his eighteenth birthday not expecting for there to be 2 hints on his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cheesiest thing I have ever written omfg!! I casually hate it, but lol :) plez enjoy!~

It's extremely rare for someone to have two soulmates. Practically unheard of. So when Baekhyun woke up on his eighteenth birthday, and had two different hints on his left wrist with different fonts, (the first one spelled out 'yehet' and the second spelled out 'guitar') he was surprised to say the very least..

His family had came into his room bombarding him with questions about whether or not he had gotten his mark and whether or not he knew what it meant. The last thing they expected to hear was that he had 2 marks. 

His mom came and sat next to him telling him that though it was rare he shouldn't freak out about it because it was bound to happen to someone.

Baekhyun wasn't as freaked out per-say as he was curious. 

That night, after he had celebrated his birthday with his family, he sat down on his bed with an erasable ink pen ready to start communicating with his so called 'soulmate-s'.

'Hi' he wrote.

Not but 10 minutes later did lettering start showing up in the font of the first hint.

'Bro, I felt a tingling feeling on my wrist and I thought it was a spider. I freaked out' the other wrote in small handwriting.

Baekhyun's heart fluttered and he chuckled a little bit.

'Sorry' he responded.

A few minutes later he got an answer back.

'It's cool. You're my soulmate after all. My names Sehun' 

Baekhyun smiled at the name. 

'My names Baekhyun. But you can call me Baek for short.' He wrote.

'Cute.' Sehun wrote.

Baekhyun blushed and smiled wider.

"Did you get a second hint on your wrist too?' Sehun asked right after.

'Yup' Baekhyun responsed.

'Ok great. Glad I'm not the only one.' Sehun wrote.

'Same. I was surprised to say the least' Baekhyun wrote.

'Same' Sehun wrote.

A couple seconds later the other font appeared.

'I was wearing long sleeves so I was so confused on why my arm was tingling so much' the unknown third soulmate added.

'Sorry' Sehun and Baekhyun both wrote.

'No worries. Sehun and Baekhyun right?' The third wrote.

'That's me' Baekhyun wrote.

'Yehet!' Sehun wrote.

Well that explained the hint on Baekhyun and the unnamed other soul mates wrist's.

'I'm Chanyeol. But you both can call me baby ;)' The third wrote.

'Lammmmmmmme' Sehun wrote.

Baekhyun facepalmed but smiled none the less.

'Wooooooooow' Baekhyun wrote.

'Just kidding. But don't refrain from calling me that if you deam necessary.' Chanyeol wrote.

'Great, I'm soul mates with a dork' Sehun wrote.

'Get used to it ;)' Chanyeol wrote.

Baekhyun chuckled.

'So, where are you both from?' Baekhyun wrote.

'I'm from Seoul, but I currently live in Bucheon' Chanyeol wrote.

'Me too!!' Sehun wrote.

'Born and still live in Bucheon :)' Baekhyun wrote.

'Are we going to try to meet up?' Sehun asked.

'Sure' Chanyeol wrote.

'Why not.' Baekhyun wrote.

'Ok cool. But before we figure all that out, can we exchange numbers so my body doesn't end up looking like a tattoo artists sketch book?' Sehun wrote.

'Agreed' Chanyeol wrote.

The 3 boys exchanged numbers and texted into the early hours of the next day figuring out where to meet at and getting to know each other a little better, sending Selcas for reference.

'Thank god you're hot!' Sehun had sent once Baekhyun sent the picture.

'Adorable' Chanyeol had said.

Baekhyun had blushed, being satisfied with the other boys faces as well.

When they had met up the next day at a small coffee shop fairly close to all of their houses, the attraction was inevitable. 

They all hit it off quickly, exchanging childhood stories and hobbies—which explained Chanyeol's hint of the word 'guitar'. 

And after being together for about 6 hours, Baekhyun was certain that there couldn't have been anyone better for him then the two smiling dorks standing before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I told you I wrote this in 3:31? (Three minutes and thirty one seconds) 
> 
> Cuz if you would, then you trust me too much.


	2. Love Me Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun can't deal with Sehun drunk.

(...Shawty Im'a Party Till The Sun Down...)

Drunk Sehun is probably the worst thing..ever.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had figured this out the hard way.

After Sehun had turned 20 his boyfriends had taken him out to a club to celebrate, and let him experience drinking for the first time.

After 2 shots and 1 beer, Sehun was completely wasted. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had to spend the rest of the night making sure Sehun didn't get into any trouble or doing anything he would regret. It was a disaster.

That night after they had finally managed to get Sehun in the bed they agreed that because of his very low alcohol tolerance that the most they would ever let him drink again would probably be about a half a glass of wine or half a beer and that's it..

Sehun woke up the next morning with one of the worst hangovers ever, and was about the crankiest brat ever.

After the 3 of them had talked the entire night over, Sehun decided he would just never drink again.

A few months later, when they had started getting music for EXO's 2nd album, and Sehun had gotten the lyrics for his rap for 'Love Me Right' he had complained over and over again about how dumb it sounded compared to Chanyeol's.

"'Shawty I'ma party till the sun down?' It sounds like something I would say if I was drunk." Sehun complained to his overly annoyed boyfriends.

"No believe me you say things much worse!!" Baekhyun yelled.

"Never again!!" Chanyeol yelled.

Sehun pouted.

His boyfriends kissed him on either cheek, and he got over the rap and conversation quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this suck? I feel like it sucked. Idek lol.


	3. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is afraid of thunder, and Chanyeol and Sehun have an idea to help him get rid of his fear.
> 
> Warning: Mild Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite EXO songs of all time so I had to make this as good as possible.

When Sehun and Chanyeol found out that their smallest boyfriend was afraid of thunderstorms they had taken complete advantage of the situation.

The three of them had been watching a movie. Baekhyun being sandwiched between Sehun and Chanyeol, they had all been enjoying their time together. Cuddling, laughing, occasional kisses. It had all been completely fine.

Until, there was a giant crash of thunder and the power went out.

A very loud and high pitched scream slipped out of Baekhyun's mouth.

The room was basically black, but everything could only be made out the slightest bit by the lightning flashes outside.

Chanyeol pulled out his phone and turned on his flashlight setting it on the coffee table. The room was lit up just enough for the 3 to make out each other's facial features.

Baekhyun was visibly and evidently shaking between them.

"You okay Baek?" Sehun asked.

"Y-yeah." The smaller boy stuttered.

Chanyeol looked at Sehun questioningly.

Sehun shrugged.

"Are you by any chance afraid of thunderstorms?" Chanyeol asked Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sank down further into the couch when another crash of thunder came.

"Maybe.." Baekhyun said quietly.

Sehun smiled a little, amused at his usually loud mouthed, sassy, "not afraid of anything", boyfriend cowering beside him.

Sehun looked over at Chanyeol who was wearing a similar expression. They smirked at each other.

Baekhyun looked at the two of them pouting.

"What are you guys thinking?" Baekhyun asked, sitting up the slightest bit.

"I bet we could get you to get over your fear." Chanyeol said.

Sehun nodded.

"How?" Baekhyun asked, suspicious.

They both smirked again and Baekhyun looked between the two of them confused.

A few second later, Baekhyun let out a small squeak as he was lifted into Chanyeol's lap, and Sehun had scooted over sitting next to them.

"What are you gu-" Baekhyun never finished his sentence as Chanyeol attached his lips to Baekhyun's neck.

"C-chan.." Baekhyun breathed out.

Another clap of thunder startled Baekhyun again.

"Shh. Relax, we're going to help you get over this." Sehun said, as Chanyeol continued placing soft wet kisses along Baekhyun's neck. 

"But how is this supposed t-" Sehun cut his boyfriend off.

"Do you trust us?" Sehun asked, leaning in closer to Baekhyun's face.

"Yeah of course." Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol stopped what he was doing momentarily.

"So then trust that we know what we're doing." Chanyeol said.

Sehun tilted his head with a small smile playing on his lips waiting for Baekhyun's agreement.

"O-ok." Baekhyun said, after a few seconds.

Chanyeol went back to Baekhyun's neck, while Sehun took Baekhyun's hand in his, leaning in closer.

"Relax Baek.." Sehun said, before closing the gap between them.

Chanyeol slightly tightened his grip on Baekhyun's waist as he started sucking on a specific part of Baekhyun's neck slowly, while Sehun cupped Baekhyun's cheek, and deepened the kiss.

Baekhyun moaned a little, almost missing the next clap of thunder, which he only jumped a little bit at.

Sehun slipped his hand under Baekhyun's shirt slowly, stroking the shorter's stomach soothingly.

Chanyeol bit down the slightest bit, making Baekhyun moan again.

Chanyeol moved one of his hands to the front of Baekhyun's pants and started to unbutton the fly slowly.

Sehun continued to stroke Baekhyun's stomach as Chanyeol pulled down the zipper.

Sehun moved his hand further up Baekhyun's chest as Chanyeol slipped his hand into Baekhyun's boxers.

Baekhyun let out a moan much louder than the two he had let out before, and moved the hand that wasn't taken by Sehun's, to clutch at Chanyeol's hair. 

Baekhyun didn't notice the 4th clap of thunder and Sehun smirked into the kiss.

Chanyeol continued to leave marks on Baekhyun's neck while he stroked Baekhyun's (now) erection.

Baekhyun broke the kiss from the next moan that left his mouth.

Sehun just kept the smirk plastered on his face as he leaned down to kiss the side of Baekhyun's neck that wasn't occupied by Chanyeol's mouth.

Baekhyun's moans filled the room, as the thunder continued to clap which Baekhyun never even noticed.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun out of his pants and started stroking faster, as Baekhyun's moans began to get louder and more frequent.

Sehun took his hand out from under Baekhyun's shirt, and put his hand over Chanyeol's helping him jerk off their boyfriend.

Baekhyun detached his boyfriends' lips from his neck as he fell back into Chanyeol, eyes closed, still moaning.

Chanyeol and Sehun slowly made out behind Baekhyun as they continued to jerk their smaller boyfriend off.

Baekhyun moaned one more time before he came in Chanyeol and Sehun's hands.

Chanyeol and Sehun split before kissing either one of their panting boyfriend's cheeks.

Another clap of thunder came, but Baekhyun didn't startle.

Sehun left with Chanyeol's phone shortly to get a towel to clean up the mess while Chanyeol continued to hold Baekhyun to him.

Sehun walked back in a minute later carrying a damp hand towel and sat back down next to his boyfriends.

He cleaned Chan's hand as well as Baekhyun's now limp member before tucking Baekhyun back into his boxers and zipping his fly back up.

Chanyeol's kissed Baekhyun on the lips a few times before asking,

"Still afraid?" 

"If I said yes what would you do?" Baekhyun asked, with a small smile placed on his lips.

"We'd have to take you to the bedroom, and be a little more thorough of course.." Sehun said.

"Then I am definitely still afraid." Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol and Sehun looked at each other smirking once again, before Chanyeol put his arm under Baekhyun's legs and picked him up bridal style carrying him to the trio's bedroom, with Sehun following not too far behind.

From that day forward, whenever Baekhyun heard a clap of thunder he had to keep a moan from escaping his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm proud of this one. Omfg. I've written a lot of smut so I'd like to think that this was good, but forgive me if I'm wrong..
> 
> <3


	4. Baby Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-famous Baekhyun AU! 
> 
> After Baekhyun starts dating Chanyeol and Sehun from EXO he couldn't be happier, but when he comes out to the fans as Sehun's boyfriend, the hate gets to him.  
> In which Chanyeol and Sehun comfort their boyfriend after getting hate comments.
> 
> (Shitty summary/good one-shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Rant at end notes.)

Dating two of the members in EXO was the best and worst thing ever for Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun wasn't exactly sure how it even came to be.

He had just been at a concert in the front row with a 'CHANHUN' poster, and then at a fan meet shaking their hands and confessing his fanboy love for them, and the next thing you know he's in their dressing room and they're asking him out.

After precisely 6 months, SM, through a LOT of negotiation, let Sehun come out with Baekhyun as his boyfriend (Chanyeol lost the third round of Rock Paper Scissors).

They would've come out as all three of them, but SM stated that 'One person having a boyfriend will give them enough issues, having two would be too much', which was understandable.

It was fun for Baekhyun to get to go to all of their concerts and have backstage passes, and he wasn't a complete nobody anymore (his Instagram was finally getting the followers it deserved). He got close to the other members as well, and Chanyeol and Sehun are probably the best boyfriends he could ever ask for.

But, because of his boyfriends' fame, Baekhyun was always part of the public eye. Also meaning he was the subject for a lot of hate.

Of course, there were a lot of EXO fans who accepted Baekhyun and his closeness to the band, and obviously there were also the ones who were very excited about Sehun and Baekhyun's relationship. But, then there were quite a few 'fans' that are extremely jealous and hateful towards Baekhyun.

Even though the majority of tweets, comments, and posts about him are positive, the negative ones are the ones that stick out the most.

'Where did he even come from? Like bro you don't deserve to be around EXO!'

'Sehun isn't gay! Stop trying to brainwash him Baekhyun!' 

'You fucking broke Chanyeol. He's always sad now because you stole his boyfriend!'

'I don't understand why Baekhyun is with Sehun? Like what's so great about him? He gets to hang around the other band members and go to all their concerts, and like, that's not fair at all. There are fans way more dedicated who deserve to be able to do that WAY more. Like, did he even know who they were before he started 'dating' Sehun?'

'Baekhyun doesn't deserve Sehun. He's just some short, loud, idiot. I would be so much better.'

'God! Baekhyun pisses me off so much! What does he think he's doing hanging around the band like they actually want him there? It makes me sick. Like can you leave now? No one wants you here'

Those comments are the ones that get to Baek the most, those are the ones that make him think twice about himself when most of the time he's incredibly confident, those are the ones that bring tears to his eyes and makes him stay in bed all day.

But, luckily, Chanyeol and Sehun are always laying beside him. Their arms wrapped around the smaller.

-

"You shouldn't let those messages get to you.." Chanyeol said.

"They don't even know you Baek." Sehun followed.

"But they're right.. You guys deserve better than me." Baekhyun said.

"If anything, you deserve better than us Baek.. because of us, people always come after you." Chanyeol said.

"When you don't deserve any of that at all.." Sehun said.

"It's not you guys' fault it's mine." Baekhyun said, sinking further down into the covers, covering his face in the process.

Chanyeol and Sehun hugged him tighter.

"You're perfect babe, and they're just jealous." Sehun said.

"Don't cry over that." Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun hid a small smile.

"Ok.." He said quietly.

He took his head out from under the covers.

"Chanyeol?" Baek asked.

Chanyeol hummed in recognition.

"I've seen a lot of fan videos and gossip videos about the sad looks you always give Sehun and I.. Are you still okay with me only being recognized as Sehun's boyfriend?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol gave a small smile.

"Of course I get sad sometimes. I want the world to know that both you and Sehun are mine, and sometimes I should be a little bit better at hiding it. But I'm okay. It's only when we're in front of camera's, and if I can still be with the both of you behind them, then who cares." Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun and Sehun both smiled a little back.

Chanyeol kissed the both of them before leaning back to his original position.

"We're all in this together." Sehun said.

"And that'll never change." Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun smiled fully this time.

"We are one." Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol and Sehun smiled themselves before attacking Baek's face with small kisses.

-

And even though the hate may get to Baekhyun sometimes, he knows that his boyfriends will always be there for him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, before I rant, I feel like this one was kinda shitty. Was it? Idk.
> 
> OK.
> 
> I was searching tumblr and Twitter the other day for EXO stuff for some inspiration for more Sebaekyeol fics, and while I was going through things, I noticed that Baekhyun gets a lot of hate from so called 'fans' in the fandom, and it really pisses me off.
> 
> Yes, Baekhyun can be loud sometimes, and yes he can tend to interrupt the other members on accident sometimes, and he can be annoying to the other members occasionally, but over all HE'S THE SWEETEST FUCKING BABY ANGEL IN EXO (other than Chan and Sehun [everyone else is shady as fuck, but I love them lmao]) LIKE HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT. HIS VOICE IS AMAZING, AS WELL AS HIS SMILE, AND HIS PERSONALITY AND ALL YOU LITTLE SHITS WHO ARE CALLING HIM 'USELESS' AND 'ANNOYING' ARE JUST JELLY!!! LEAVE MY BABY (lol and he's not even my bias) ALONE! I BET HE'S 3000x BETTER THAN ALL YOU BISHES ANYWAY!
> 
> Ok...I'm chill now.
> 
> Anti-fans who claim they're fans and then trash one of the members just piss me off that's all :)
> 
> Byessssss


	5. Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly has nothing to do with the title or the song basically. It was just an excuse to write smut Lolol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Is it just me or is this song like extremely gay :) like...
> 
> "Hey...playboy,"
> 
> THE WAY HE SAYS THAT! LIKE OMFG!
> 
> Not that I'm complaining.

Chanyeol was depressed at the moment, to say the least.

He was alone in a crusty hotel room working on paperwork he couldn't give less of a shit about..

He had been forced on this business trip by his boss who told him he was the 'most qualified' and 'only one good enough' to take this job.

Which was bs but it's not like Chanyeol could say no.

After he reached his max of reading over those dumb papers, he shoved his papers to the other side of the couch before he got up and made himself a cup of tea.

He had just finished pouring the boiling water in a cup when his phone rang. 

'Sehunnie <3 - FaceTime'

Chanyeol was ecstatic that it was one of his boyfriends (and not his boss).

He fixed his hair a little before he accepted the call.

After a few seconds Sehun and Baekhyun's faces showed up.

"Hey babe." Sehun said, once he saw his tallest boyfriend's face on the screen of his device.

Baekhyun waved.

"Hey." Chanyeol said, smiling a little, as he took his phone and tea back to the (shitty) couch.

He set the tea down.

"How are you?" Baekhyun asked.

"Uhm. I'd like to lie and say that I'm super happy, but honestly I'm tired, stressed, and annoyed to say the least. But you guys calling is helping." Chanyeol said, taking a sip from his tea.

"Well, that's exactly why we called." Sehun said.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"We know you're stressed, and that the last thing you want to do right now is be there. So Sehunnie and I have a surprise." Baekhyun said, smiling.

"What kind of surprise?" Chanyeol asked, suspicious.

Sehun and Baekhyun smirked.

"Well, we were both pretty needy when we got back from work today, and instead of fucking then, we thought you'd like it if we would called you tonight and let you watch us instead." Sehun said.

Chanyeol almost dropped his tea cup.

"W-what?" Chanyeol asked.

"We're gonna fuck and you get to watch us daddy." Baekhyun said, in a sultry tone.

Chanyeol deemed it safer to set his cup down on the coffee table in front of him, so that he didn't scold himself.

"We wouldn't want to leave you out.." Sehun said.

"You d-don't have to." Chanyeol said, sheepishly.

"Aw baby. Don't act so shy. We're just giving you something to masturbate to. It's no big deal." Baekhyun said.

"Besides, we'll be doing much worse when you come back." Sehun said, raising his eyebrows.

Chanyeol smiled.

"Well then I have no objections." He said.

"Good." Baekhyun said, smoothing his hair back.

"Well, we're just going to set the phone on the shelf and get started. Feel free to talk to us while it's happening." Sehun said.

Chanyeol bit his lip nodding, his facial features now serious.

"Enjoy babe." Baekhyun said, before he sent a kiss to the camera and then stood up followed by Sehun.

Sehun set the phone on a shelf that was far enough and just the right angle for Chanyeol to see the whole bed.

After they had finished setting the phone up, Sehun and Baek walked to the bottom of the bed, before Sehun took Baekhyun by waist.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck and Sehun leaned down to kiss him.

Seeing his boyfriends make out was already enough for Chanyeol to start getting a hard on.

He set his phone on the table, leaning it against his tea cup so he could still see without having to carry his phone.

He leaned back into the couch, and watched carefully.

After making out for about 5 minutes, Sehun broke the kiss, and moved to tug Baekhyun's shirt up and off. Baekhyun helped him take off his own before kissing him one more time, and then getting onto the bed, back facing the sheets, with his knees up, and legs spread enough for Sehun's hips to fit between them.

Sehun stood at the end of the bed, staring down at Baekhyun as he unbuckled his belt.

Sehun crawled on top of and then hovered above Baekhyun, their hips in line with each other's.

Sehun leaned his face down to Baekhyun's neck and begin leaving hickeys under his jaw.

Baekhyun let out small little mewls as he place his hands on Sehun's waist for leverage.

"Fuck, you guys." Chanyeol said though the phone.

"Mmmh, you like what you see baby?" Baekhyun said.

"Fuck yes." Chanyeol answered.

"Good. It'll be getting much better." Baek said, almost breathlessly as Sehun bit down hard on the space between his neck and shoulder.

(Biting was one of their favorite things to do to each other for some reason.)

Sehun dragged his fingers against Baekhyun's side as he continued his hickey line down Baekhyun's chest and stomach.

When Sehun got to the hem of Baekhyun's jeans he undid the button and zipper with his teeth, never breaking eye contact with the smaller male underneath him.

Chanyeol bit his lip at the sight.

"Where'd you even learn how to do that Sehunnie?" Chanyeol asked.

Sehun let out a breathy chuckle.

"I've just had a lot of practice." Sehun said, before using his hands to pull Baekhyun's jeans down to his mid thigh.

Chanyeol kept quiet after that as he watched intently as Sehun stroked their shortest boyfriend through his boxers.

He watched how Baekhyun shut his eyes, moaning, before he bucked up into Sehun's hand.

"You need me that bad baby boy?" Sehun asked Baekhyun huskily.

"Fuck- yes." Baekhyun said, breathlessly.

"Glad to hear it." Sehun said, before stopping his teasing and pulling Baekhyun's boxers down to where his jeans were.

Baekhyun gasped at the sudden cold air hitting his hardened member.

"Fuck hunnie." Baekhyun whispered.

Sehun smirked.

"Reach into the side drawer and get out the lube." Sehun told Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nodded before opening his eyes just enough for him to see the nightstand and get the bottle of lube out.

He handed the lube to Sehun, who took it and set it next to Baekhyun's hip as his gently took Baek's member into his hand.

Baekhyun closed his eyes again, moaning.

Sehun mouthed at the member breathing hot air onto the tip and Baekhyun moaned much louder.

Sehun left a couple kisses to the tip before he took the member into his mouth.

Baekhyun tilted his head backwards into the pillow as he moaned loudly, gripping Sehun's hair.

Sehun hummed around the shorter in amusement.

Baekhyun moaned again, almost bucking up into Sehun's mouth.

Sehun gained a slow and steady pace, going up and down with his mouth while dragging his tongue along the base in the process.

"S-Sehun." Baekhyun moaned out.

Sehun pulled of slowly with a pop.

He smirked before sitting up and undoing his own fly, before standing up and pulling them all the way off, along with the rest of Baekhyun's.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun could clearly see the tent in Sehun's boxers as he picked up the lube next to Baekhyun's hip.

Sehun squirted a generous amount of lube onto his hand before rubbing it around on his fingers and then setting the bottle back down.

Sehun leaned back down to where his mouth was angled at Baekhyun's erection again.

He took Baekhyun back into his mouth again, before taking his lube covered fingers and sliding them down Baekhyun's upper thigh, and to his crack.

He moved his middle finger between the cheeks, and placed it at Baekhyun's hole,  
moving in around a little bit.

"B-baby. Fuck." Baekhyun moaned out.

Sehun smirked around the member in his mouth before pulling his mouth up so that just the tip was in it.

Sehun pushed his finger into Baekhyun's hole at the same time that he moved his mouth down on his erection.

"Oh my g-god." Baekhyun moaned out loudly. 

Sehun only moved his finger in, out, and around for about a minute before adding a second finger.

Baekhyun bucked his hips down onto the two digits as he moaned out even louder than before.

Sehun hummed around the shorter's member once again before pulling all the way off.

He continued to stretch his boyfriend as he stared down at him.

"You know Chanyeol.." Sehun started.

"As soon as you get back, this'll be you and me." He said.

"Don't you wanna see me writhing underneath you, calling your name, like Baekhyun's about to be doing for me?" He continued.

"Fuck Sehunnie. Yes." Chanyeol said.

Sehun smirked again.

"H-Hey. Don't leave me o-out. I'll be there t-too." Baekhyun said, pausing to moan a couple of times mid sentence.

"Oh don't worry baby boy. By the time I'm done with you tonight, you won't be able to do anything for at least a week. You can join us next time." Sehun said.

Before Baekhyun could whine out a protest, Sehun added a third finger and pushed in deeper brushing Baekhyun's prostate.

"A-ah! -S-Sehunnie. D-do that again." He had moaned out, completely forgetting about the conversation before that.

Sehun did as his boyfriend asked, but hit the prostate more confidently this time after figuring out where it was.

Baekhyun yelled out.

Chanyeol let out a small moan himself from the sight before him.

Sehun hit his prostate a few more times before feeling like he has stretched the boy out enough.

He pulled his fingers out of the smaller, earning a small whining sound from above him, before picking the bottle of lube back up.

He sat up on his knees, opening the bottle again.

He pulled down his boxers enough to release his leaking erection.

Baekhyun let out a small moan from the sight, and Chanyeol undid his jeans deciding he had waited long enough to pay attention to his own hard on.

Sehun squeezed more lube onto his hand before tossing the bottle off the bed.

He rubbed the lube on his own erection, biting back a grunt at the cold feeling of the gel.

After he felt like he was lubed up enough he wiped his hand on the sheet next to him, before standing up for a second to take off the rest of his boxers.

When he came back, hovering over Baekhyun, he placed his erection at Baekhyun's entrance before placing his hand next to Baekhyun's shoulder to hold himself up. He leaned down to kiss Baekhyun once before moving his head down to the shorter's ear.

"Ready?" He asked.

Baekhyun nodded eagerly, and Sehun chuckled a little before slowly pushing into his boyfriend.

Baekhyun let out a chocked sob as Sehun filled him up to the brim.

"Does that feel good baby?" He asked Baekhyun.

"Y-yes b-babe." Baekhyun answered.

Chanyeol let his mouth hang slightly open while he watched the scene. He pulled himself out of his boxers, freeing his now throbbing erection.

Sehun turned his head slightly to look and his other boyfriend through the phone.

"Fuck Chanueol. It somehow seems like you're even bigger than usual." Sehun moaned out before pulling almost all the way out of Baekhyun and then slamming back in.

"A-Ah!" Baekhyun practically yelled out.

Sehun let out a small moan.

"And you're even tighter than normal." He said to his panting boyfriend underneath him.

"Glad to hear it." Baekhyun breathed out.

"This'll be all yours as soon as I get back." Chanyeol said to Sehun as he slowly stroked himself.

"Good." Sehun said before he repeated the before process, and Baekhyun yelled out even louder.

He gained a slow steady pace, driving Baekhyun absolutely crazy.

"S-Sehunnie?" Baekhyun asked, after a few minutes.

"Ngh..yes." Sehun grunted out he continued what he was doing.

Baekhyun moaned again before continuing.

"Y-you're taking t-to long, can we switch p-positions?" Baekhyun asked.

Sehun smirked.

"Which position?" He asked.

"C-can I ride you?" Baekhyun asked, biting his lip.

"Ok." Sehun said.

He leaned down and kissed Baekhyun once more before pulling out of the other and getting off of him.

Sehun moved to sit against the head board, and Baekhyun followed, going to hover above his lap.

He placed his hands on Sehun's shoulders, his knees on either side of Sehun's waist, before he reached down with one hand to place Sehun's member back at his entrance.

He sat down just enough to get the tip into his hole before he replaced his hand on Sehun's shoulder.

Chanyeol started to pump himself faster at the sight.

Baekhyun leaned down to kiss Sehun as he slowly sat all the way down.

He moaned into Sehun's mouth.

Sehun gripped Baekhyun's hips tightly as he swallowed Baekhyun's moan.

They continued to make-out as Baekhyun got mostly back up again, before slamming back down onto his boyfriend's lap.

He rolled his hips and this time Sehun moaned into his mouth.

He continued to go up and down until he gained a pace.

Soon after, Sehun had started bucking up into Baek, meeting him half way.

Baekhyun broke the kiss moaning, as he placed his forehead against Sehun's.

Chanyeol moaned at the sight.

"God you guys. I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep that up.." He said, leaning his head back further into the couch.

"You think if S-Sehunnie st-starts pumping me n-now, then we can sync our org-gasms?" Baekhyun asked, chuckling the slightest bit.

"Pr-probably." Chanyeol said.

"I say we give it a tr-try." Sehun said.

"Your move babe." Baekhyun said, to Sehun.

Sehun took one of his hands from Baekhyun's waist, and placed it on Baekhyun's leaking member.

He started to pump a quick pace.

Baekhyun moaned out loudly.

"Can you c-catch the p-pace?" Baekhyun asked Chan.

"Yeah." Chanyeol said, pumping himself faster to match Sehun's rhythm.

"Fuck hunnie." Baekhyun moaned.

"A-almost th-there.." He whined right after.

"You ready babe?" Sehun asked Chanyeol.

"Y-yeah." Chanyeol answered.

Baekhyun moaned loudly again.

"I'm about t-to-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"M-me t-to." Chanyeol moaned.

After about 6 more pumps from Sehun, And about 8 more from Chanyeol on himself, Baekhyun and Chanyeol both came yelling out almost exactly at the same time.

Baekhyun all over Sehun's chest as well as his own, and Chanyeol into his hand, and some of the table in front of him.

Sehun moaned as Baekhyun clenched around him.

"F-fuck Baekhyun." Sehun said.

He thrusted up harder and faster trying to get himself off as he hit Baekhyun's prostate.

Baekhyun choked out more moans, as his overly sensitive body felt everything 5x more than before.

Sehun turned a little to look at Chanyeol and all the fresh cum on his boyfriends hand.

"Fuck Ch-Chanyeol, I wish I was there, so I could lick that o-off of y-you." He moaned.

"Me too baby." Chanyeol said, still panting from his high.

Baekhyun moaned louder, and Sehun leaned up to bury his face in Baekhyun's neck.

He licked roughly at skin as he got closer to his orgasm.

"Almost...there baby." He whispered.

Baekhyun almost cried as he held on to his boyfriend for dear life.

After a few more thrusts Sehun moaned as he came deep in his boyfriend. He slowed down his pace, riding out his high before the movement was no longer there, and they were panting in each others arms.

Chanyeol smiled at his now exhausted boyfriends.

"Thank you for that." He said.

"Any..time." Baekhyun said, between breaths.

Sehun leaned up to kiss his boyfriend a few more times before, turning them over so that Baekhyun was back underneath him, before pulling out.

He slowly got up from the bed, to go grab his phone.

"One more week, and you get to experience it live." Sehun said to Chanyeol, as he walked back to the bed and climbed back up next to Baekhyun, who then laid his head on Sehun's shoulder.

"Can't wait." Chanyeol said.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Meh? Idk I kinda liked it.
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are VERY MUCH appreciated :)
> 
> Come scream @ me on tumblr - ♫ [Tumblr ;)](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chanbaeks-sebooty) & on Twitter ~ [Twitter! :D](https://www.twitter.com/YuhBoizYoonchu)
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic:  
>  _[Request Form :)](https://goo.gl/forms/39RZ7I9rTnxzHOg22)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks for reading._
> 
>  
> 
> _Love!~_


End file.
